


Mothman Mania

by Honeygemtrashbag



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Indulgent, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeygemtrashbag/pseuds/Honeygemtrashbag
Summary: Mothman Mania- aka the time Robert helps Amais/Ami (Dadsona) through his manic episode a couple months towards a year and change after Manda leaves for college. This includes very gay and sweet dialogue between two dorky dads in love.
Relationships: Craig Cahn & Dadsona, Dadsona/Robert, Damien Bloodmarch & Dadsona, Mat Sella & Dadsona
Kudos: 15





	Mothman Mania

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick content warning before I explain, this has some mentions of domestic violence in Dadsona's past so please take care of yourself and read with caution. This was a very self-indulgent fic for myself during a manic episode of mine, and since it came out okay, i decided to put it here. My dadsona is trans- but he uses a binder.This is timed after Amanda leaves and a bit longer than the cherry tree scene from the end of Robert's route (at least more than 6 months) If you liked it, please leave me kudos, comments, etc! :3- you can follow me on tumblr of: honeygemtrashbag. Thanks for reading, I appreciate you!

Amais had forgotten the last time he had his mania episodes. He knew that the ones after Alex were really bad to the point where Amanda (the best thing to ever come out of his life) had to cut his credit cards, lock his account, and keep all of the coffee in the basement for about 3 months straight. He now was medicated, but thanks to the northeastern pharmaceutical affairs of Maple Bay fucking up- he now had to wait about a week before they could send it to his house. It’s been 3 days since that fuck-up and he was holding strong.

He spent the mornings with Craig-asuarous Rex, running farther than both he and Craig anticipated, and since Ami was on hiatus from his job as an editor for long-winded novels, he got dropped off at Damien’s to help out.   
Damien had fallen for Ami’s way of organizing all of his books, including the fan-fiction shelf, where Ami went by tropes to the ratings. (esp. The way he made the enemies to lovers category equally filthy and wholesome- the absolute mad-man).   
After the library, Damien usually asked for his strength in carrying the bags of soil,pots, vases, chairs, and statues so that things could be picked, pickled, and pruned.   
If Amais still had mania in his blood- Damien would walk him to the Coffee Spoon, and Mat would have him wipe down tables, do the dishes, and sweep the outside yard if it was warm enough.   
Since Amanda left all the dads with notes restricting Ami’s caffeine intake, Ami was not allowed to have any coffee for his shift.  
By the end of those days Ami would get stolen by Brian so that Daisy could have someone to bounce stories ideas of until she picked the best three and worked on drafts for Ami to edit while she was in school.  
Those days would end around 11 and Amais was able to rest, if sleep didn’t come after being tuckered out. When sleep didn’t come on those busy days, he thought about Robert often.  
He loved the man for what he was, what he was trying to be, and the progress of it all. He knew that waiting for him would be worth it.  
Although he yearned to kiss the man, and adorn his body, he’d rather wait a lifetime then give into selfish desires.

Speaking of selfish desires the thought of texting the man on his mind came knocking on those busy days.

He knew well enough that he was back in the Big Apple to take care of his affairs with Val and her fiance, and wouldn’t be back until the middle of the week.

Sleep did not come at all even after 3 days of straight activity, work, and creativity. Amais finally grew tired of lying in the dark. He grabbed his phone, and a blanket, and decided that he would watch the night turn into day. When he finally climbed onto the roof, he wrapped himself within the quilt on his body and the blanket of a quiet neighborhood seep into his bones. The skies were a darkened midnight blue, and the winds were dead. Crickets sang their midnight ballads, and Ami watched the small dots of stars begin to make themselves more known to the darkness. Soon, Amais found himself singing softly to the quiet:

  
“I tried my hardest for I’d never learned god’s very simple, and love shouldn’t burn, and I would've offered all that you yearned for, but I was still waiting for something to earn”

The rest of the melody turned into hums, and the night continued it’s waltz. Soon, the low-rumble of a truck had arrived in the quiet of the night. Amais found himself smiling in the dark, as he saw Robert park his truck, and move to sit on his porch. He had a e-cig in his hand as he moved to reach his phone. Amais watched from his quiet roof covered in the dark of his cherry tree as he watched Robert type. Robert looked much better than he had before he left, but there was still something off about him, that Amais couldn’t place. As soon as he picked up his phone it vibrated with Robert’s slew of texts:

  
“Ami”

“Ami,”

“Ami wake up.”

  
Amais then had to stop himself from snorting loudly. He then sent a text immediately:

  
“One Ami is enough, im awake. I'm guessing you’re back already?”

  
He then looked out to see Robert’s small look of surprise, checking again what time it was before responding:  
“Why the hell are you still awake?”

  
Amais quietly laughed a bit sadly to himself:

  
“I dunno maybe cause you woke me up?"

  
He then paused before then sending:

  
“But, in all seriousness, im just awake.”

He then added to lighten the mood:

“Also, you look good in amber lighting dear."

He looked out to see Robert read and then look confused and a little surly as he got the response of:

“Where the hell are you Ami?”

  
Amais then laughed as he then sent the text:

“Walk to my house, and look up.”  
He then saw Robert read and then walk over, Robert’s expression one of minimal amusement. He then looked up and Amais gave him a smile and giggle as he saw Robert smile despite his deadpan demeanor. Robert then called out:

“What the hell you are you doin up there De Luna!”

  
Amais then shushed him playfully, before saying:

“Watching the sunrise. I’ll come down to see you though.”  
He then moved to creep back into his room, and set his blanket back down before walking to the front door to beckon Robert inside. Tentatively Ami found himself asking:  
“Can I get you some tea or juice?”

Robert gave him a small look as he nodded:  
  
“If you have the tea you made me try before I left that’d be great.”  
  
Amais smiled gently as he then replied:

“I still do, let me get the kettle going and you can make yourself comfortable.”  
  
As he went to busy himself, Robert then followed him to the kitchen.  
As he watched Amais’ hands work with wiping down the kettle he found himself asking gently:  
  
“Are you going through an episode, Ami?”  
  
He watched as his hands paused before he put down the kettle and looked up at Robert. He sighed before nodding yes quietly. Both of them stood in quiet for a moment before Robert then said:  
  
“I’m not upset with you, and im sure as hell not disappointed either. I’m just a bit worried. Did something happen while I was gone?”  
  
Amais looked at him before he spoke quietly:  
  
“The pharmacy branch near here messed up my script and I have to wait 2 more days before they can get it to me again. I’ve been using the plans both you and Amanda made for me, and it’s been working but now it’s gotten to the point where sleep is not coming as much.”  
  
Robert then moved to hug Ami gently before he spoke as quietly:  
  
“That look of yours is going to kill me.”  
  
He then pulled away and held Amais up by his chin keeping his eyes on him:  
  
“I’m home now Ami, tell me what to do to make sure you can make it to getting your meds back.”  
  
Amais’ eyes watered slightly as he placed his hand on Robert’s speaking softly:  
  
“Can we lay down together?”  
  
Robert found himself smiling gently at the soft request:

  
“Of course sweetheart.”  
  
  
Robert’s heart felt the soft ache it did when it came to Amais and his soft way of asking for what he needed, knowing all too well that it’s hard to do, not only as a father, but as someone battling themselves. Robert was pulled out of his head as he felt Ami grab his hand, leading him to his room. The room was bathed in amber lighting from the nearby spotlights in darkness.  
It smelled like lavender and Ami moved to move some pillows over before sitting at the corner, waiting for Robert to sit with him. Robert followed suit as he thought the amber bathed Ami in darkness was ethereal, and he was a mortal privileged enough to see this being behind closed doors.

Ami laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling- the exhaustion of worked out bones, and of thoughts that raced down his mental highway faster than sound. It was a feeling he knew, he lived in, before his meds came in. He was pulled out of being swallowed by the swell of mental buzz as Robert laced his hand with his. Both noted how soft, and how coarse they felt against each other. Amais then found himself talking softly:  
  
“It feels like my thoughts shot back red bull and espresso shots. I keep thinking of how much I want to sleep, and how much I need my medicine. It’s like a radio station that doesn’t change no matter how many times I turn the knob.”  
  
Robert nodded silently to the flow of Ami’s thoughts, the descriptive metaphor both poetic and heart-wrenching. He then shifted to kiss Ami’s hand and speak lowly:  
  
“What if I gave you something to chew on mentally, would that help slow them down?”  
  
Amais’ face blushed softly in the dark before nodding a confirmation as he waited for Robert’s prompt. Robert stared at the ceiling as well, before a small smile appeared.  
“Ami, you wanna tell me how you feel about me?”  
  
Ami turned so fast he might have popped something as his face turned red at the aspect. He took a deep breath before nodding okay.  
  
“Well, this is going to take a while.. I feel like I’m home when i'm with you Rob. I feel like im safe and cared for. With your stories I feel like my younger self who never really got to live his stories. I feel like I could be somebody, and that somebody is loved. I know I love you, and I would wait for my whole life if it meant I got to be with you. I feel happy that you’re healing and I can be there for you through it, I feel bad sometimes because I want to know how to help if I can and I feel like I should stay if it meant you would too. I feel like I’m home- but without the fights- without the silent nights or the bone shaking loneliness it used to be like. You’re the love of my life now, and I never thought that would happen ag-”   
Robert then surged to kiss him quiet the muffled squeak from Ami’s lips making him smile despite the small wetness from his eyes blurring the view of a pink faced Ami wide-eyed and sweet. When he wiped his eyes clear, he moved to wipe Ami’s face with a gentle swipe of his thumbs.  
  
“I love you too Amais.”  
  
Amais then moved to kiss him again, and again, acquainting himself to the way Robert’s lips were soft and his jaw was firm. When he pulled away he held Robert’s face gently, his voice firm:  
  
“I need you to know that I will always love you, and that if you’re not ready, I will be okay.”   
He then let go of his face but kept his brown eyes on the golden hazel of Robert’s. Which trained on Ami’s as he said voice a bit quiet as he said:  
  
“I think I'm ready Ami. While I was gone, both Val and Lal spoke to me about you. They said that there was no other man who could help you be you as much as you- Ami. They made me sign up for one of the clinics nearby to talk to a therapist. I’m also trying to switch to e- cigs in order to finally start the process of quitting. So, Amais Ayu De Luna- will you go steady with me?”  
  
Amais found himself uttered speechless as tears welled up and spilled over, as his body took over and pulled Robert up and into a hug- the racing thoughts slowed to a stop. He hugged him tightly as he could before kissing him with all of his might. He pulled away before nodding yes repeatedly and holding onto him tightly- choked cry-laughs coming out from his shaking body. Robert moved to take him into his lap, and soothe him quietly a small smile on his face as he whispered against his ear  
  
“Deep breathes baby, breathe gently, you’re okay.”  
  
Ami then went still and held onto Robert akin to a koala to a tree. Amais then found himself saying:  
  
“I love you, mi vida.”  
  
Robert then kissed his forehead gently:  
“I love you too, cuore mio.”  
  
Amais then moved off to take off his binder before going back to lie down, pulling Robert into the nest of blankets with him. Robert moved to take him into his arms, rubbing patterns across his back and arms, until he heard soft snores from Ami’s figure. A silent grin fell onto his face as sleep also took him under as well.  
-End.


End file.
